


Not countries only warriors that has lived too long

by Nellyemmamaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellyemmamaria/pseuds/Nellyemmamaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't even ask me what this is it just popped up in my head and i wrote it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not countries only warriors that has lived too long

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ALIVE!! Lol i just had feelings today but i can tell you that im working on a number of diffrent storys that will be out sometime idk when but there i haven't fallen of the face of the earth:)

As I look around the table I doesn’t see countries or young men I see warrior that has seen too much, done too much evil to ever be whole again. I see people who have watch their friends die and not be able to do anything, I see someone who knows that their end will never come no matter how many bullets they take they will never die and I can honestly say I feel bad for them. I am dying, I know I am, but they will never know that feeling, they will never see the end closing in on them, they will never have their peace. They can die, yes, but they can never stay dead and that has to be the worst feeling in the world. They have seen death, hell death is probably an old friend to them all, they have lived death, and they walk side-by-side with death but can not ever be one with death. I ask myself as I watch them brick like small children how they do it, how do they keep themselves from going insane? How do they keep up a happy face? How do they have the power to wake up every day knowing that the end is nowhere near them? How? I don’t understand and I don’t think I want to. Maybe it’s their friends, the ones that are like themselves but then again they all have some bad history with each other, take England and America they have the American Revolution or America and Japan they have Pearl Harbor and the nuclear bombs or Russia and Finland they have the winter war amongst other things. I wonder how it would feel with thousand upon thousands of lives on your conscience, the guilty and sadness. Why they doesn’t break down in tears all the time I do not know. I can feel my life leaving me and I wish I could trade with them, letting them feel the warm embrace of death without begin ripped from it, I’m fading and they stay the same, it’s sad how many lives that have passed before their eyes. I truly feel sorry for the ones left behind know that they will never fade like I. I wish I could show them I admire them but I don’t have the time, I never would have had even without this sickness that eats my life-force away.  

“You are so strong and I admire you for it, I only wish that I had enough time to show you just how much I admire you. I’m fading and I just wanted you to know that I feel for you and your immortality, you are too good to live forever. I am so…”, my eyes falls shut and I stop breathing.

“I… We thank you, little one”, Russia whisper softly as he close my eyes and cries for me. never have I seen them look so human as in that very moment.

From that moment when one person said they felt for the immortal countries said countries never fought with each other again.    

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T even ask me. this just happened.


End file.
